


Vuoi sposarmi?

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Italian Vinnie Dakota, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: Tonight was the night. Dakota was finally going to propose to Cavendish. Now if only he knew the right moment.





	Vuoi sposarmi?

~~~~Gold band with Canadian jade stone.

Good, it is still there.

Dakota closed the small velvet box and returned to the pocket of the jacket he was wearing. Since tonight was a special night, he decided to not wear his tracksuit for once. He still looked like he was from the ’70s, wearing an orangy-brown suit with a tan shirt underneath.

“I am glad you were aware of the dress code this time” the voice that Dakota has come to love more than most everything said in that familiar curt tone.

“Of course, _amore mio_ ” Dakota stood up to kiss his boyfriend before they both took their seats as a waiter came by with bread and to rattled off the specials. After taking their drink orders, he left.

“How were the administrative duties, Balth?” Dakota asked as he tore some of the still-warm bread from the basket.

“As dry as ever,” Cavendish said, taking some bread for himself and buttering it. “How was your day off?”

“Alright, helped Dr D with some of his time travel experiments and I saw Milo and his friends”

“Oh? And how are they doing?”

“Just fine, y’ know they are almost done with the 11th grade now…”

Cavendish was a bit surprised at this, “Really? It seems like only yesterday that we were first selling pistachios to Milo”

“You thought he was some kinda enemy agent or somethin’” Dakota reminisced as he took a sip of water.

Not yet. Now was not the right time. If he said no…the rest of the evening would be awkward.

* * *

“Which one of ordered the Black Truffle Ravioli?”

“That would be me, thank you”

“And here’s your Mint Risotto with Lamb, sir”

“ _Grazie mille_ ”, Dakota said as his entrée was placed before him, knowing how it made Cavendish’s heart flutter to hear him speak Italian.

“Excuse me,” Cavendish said, getting up, “I need to use the loo”

“Alright, _ti amo_ ”

With that, Cavendish left. Dakota took another look at the ring he intends to put on Cavendish’s finger. This _would_ be an opportune time to ask a server if they could conceal the ring in one of their desserts. However, he knows that with their luck; Cavendish would end up choking on it. He returned the ring to his pocket.

* * *

After dinner, Cavendish suggested they get ice cream and go for a walk.

They continued to walk once they finished their ice cream, the park light by the moon and stars. Dakota looked at Cavendish.

Now was the time.

“Cav?”

“Yes love”? Cavendish turned to look at Dakota.

Dakota got down on one knee and opened the small velvet box, revealing the ring inside.

“Balthazar Tiberius Cavendish, will you marry me?”

Cavendish looked at Dakota for a minute or so before laughing. Metaphorically punching Dakota in the gut.

“H-hey now, I know that I am not the best boyfriend or anything” Dakota closed the box and stood up, “but did you really have to laugh at me like that?”

It took a while for Cavendish to collect himself, but he was soon able to get out what he wanted to say; betwixt giggles.

“It’s not that,” Cavendish’s shoulders shook, “it’s just that…just that”

“Just that _what?_ ” Dakota slightly demanded.

Cavendish reached into one of the pockets of his suit. And pulled out a velvet box of his very own. He opened it to reveal a ring. A simple silver band with an orange topaz.

Dakota looked from the ring to his love in stunned silence.

They stood there for a while before one of them spoke.

“So, I reckon’ that it’s a yes then?” Dakota reopened his velvet box and flashed his signature grin.

They both started laughing this time as they put their rings on and continued to laugh into a kiss.

_“Ti amo, tesoro mio”_

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you both to the Untold Stories Collection and the sadly closed ask-dakavendish blog for getting it in my head that Dakota speaks Italian.
> 
> Translations in case you haven't already looked them up:  
> ((I used both google translate and fluentu.com for the translations, please comment if any corrections need to be made))  
> Vuoi sposarmi? = Will you marry me? - I wanted a unique title, so I went for the basis of the story in the language peppered in  
> Amore mio = My love - a classic Italian term of endearment  
> Grazie mille = Thank you very much - this was what caused me to pepper in random Italian into the story, so that; initially; the reader knew who was talking.  
> Ti amo = I love you - speaks for itself  
>  ~~Ti amo, la mia anima = I love you, my soul - used for serious relationships~~  
>  Tesoro mio = my dear/my treasure - a common term of endearment (thanks PurpleRose244 for the info)


End file.
